The Girl In The Woods
by Crystalblood12
Summary: Rima has been alone in the woods since her mother died from illness. She waits alone for someone or something to come and end her lonely suffering. Nagihiko is a boy who lives a simple life waiting for something to happen to make that spark in his life come alive. He feels he need to search for his spark, and every time he thinks about it it leads him to the woods. Will they meet?
1. A MEETING

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara at all.

Rima is 15.

Nagehiko is 16.

* * *

RIMA'S POV

I am always alone. I was brought here with my mother around the age of five. She taught me how to survive here in the woods. By myself I gathered berries and fruits, washed the laundry by the river, cleaned the cottage. I did all that alone everyday without help, because my mother died when I was seven. She became very ill and I could do nothing to save her, so I promised I would stay safe from harm. Then she was gone.

There have been wolves around and hunters, but I just feed the wolves dead mice and lead the hunters away when I notice them near. There shouldn't be any opportunity for anyone or anything to bother me. I'll stay here alone waiting for something to happen to end my lonely suffering.

* * *

NAGIHIKO'S POV

I have a life. It so simple though, since nothing ever happens. I go to school, come home, eat, and go to bed. Every once in a while I would go with my friends to karaoke or to eat, but I still feel so empty. Most people would call this being lonely. Yeah I know how that feels. You pretend you're having fun, but you feel like there's something missing. Something that needs to be found. I think about it all the time, and when I do it always leads me to the edge of the woods. The empty woods that need to be explored. I think all the time maybe this is where everything will begin. Then, I grow scared of what might happen once I reach what it is I have been searching for all my life.

* * *

RIMA'S POV

I do have free time, and during that time I read as my mother had taught me. I read all kinds of books my mother brought from wherever we came from. All the books we have take up one whole wall of the cottage. I guess my mother wanted to make sure that I was well-educated. I don't know where i came from or why we came here, but there must have been a reason. I can only remember small sections of our life before we came here deep into the woods.

I remember running from someone. I was on my mother's back and she was running, and someone was chasing us. We ran into a field, and into the forest. We lost the person following and then we stopped. I can't remember anything after that. I can't remember who or why the person was following us either. For so many years I have thought about it, but everything remains with no new information and no less.

* * *

NAGIHIKO'S POV

Ok I have decided that I would go into the woods. I told myself it was about time so I am going now. I have packed my phone, a blanket, a pillow, some snacks, and other stuff. If I get lost, then I have a compass. So I will begin here.

* * *

RIMA'S POV

Today is just another normal day for me. I ate some fruits for breakfast, did my few cloths of laundry, and am now taking a break reading a romance novel. Must be nice to fall in love. I think that often when reading about love, but it wouldn't be possible for me to fall in love with anyone out here. I'm not even sure if I am pretty or not. I mean I have looked into my mother's mirror before, but couldn't tell. I have long blonde hair and big yellow eyes, but I really don't know.

* * *

NAGIHIKO'S POV

Alright, so I have walked for like 20 minutes and i'm exhausted. Maybe I shouldn't have brought all this stuff with me. Maybe it will be okay if I sit and rest for a bit. *HOURS LATER*

Oh no it's already this time. I better find somewhere to stay for the night. I told my mom I would be settled by now. *HOWLING SOUNDS BREAK THROUGH THE AIR* What the hell was that? Then it hits me. Wolves! I slowly turn around and see a gray big wolf looking at me with hungry eyes. Oh crap. That's when I turn and run at full speed ahead. I hear the wolf catching up to me, and start to feel a little dizzy. I try to shake it off, but the feeling isn't leaving. I'm still trying to run when i trip and scrape my elbow on the floor. The wolf hears other howls and is distracted for the split second that I have to get up and run. Then it regains focus and is coming toward me again. I got a little ahead, but my dizziness is catching up to me when I see a small cottage with a light full of fireflies in a little candle holder and a shadow of a girl holding it . Then my vision gets blurry, and i fall and black out.

* * *

RIMA'S POV

*YAWN* Well I'm tired. I start to prepare for bed, so i get the light from the porch. Then i see a shadow of someone falling just a few yards away with Layla behind it.

Layla is a young female wolf who befriended me out here in the woods. I feed her everyday and she keeps guard on my cottage from other wolves and hunters. Shes had a litter of puppies before, so she can easily tell when something is sick. I caught a cold a few years ago and Layla came in and brought me some herbs to make tea with.I was so surprised she knew.

As soon as i saw the shadow fall i rushed over and saw a boy. He looked about my age. I guess i could tell, because in my novels i considered him a cute boy. I didn't even know how I could tell he was. I checked his forehead for a fever just how i used to check mother. He seemed to have one. Well I can't just leave him here. I guess i better bring him inside. I tried putting him on my back. Wow he was heavy. I almost died trying to carry him to my bed, but good thing i made it. I put a wet cloth on his head from my bucket of water, and went to gather herbs for him, but before i could get up, Layla brought in some strong herbs from down by the river. She always knows what to do. I smiled at Layla, fed her rabbit, and started making the tea.

**I am finally done. Ok it's like 1:49 in the morning and I'm tired. Hope everyone likes it.**


	2. Conflicting Feelings

Disclaimer: Now I know everyone knows that I am not amazing enough to create a masterpiece like Shugo Chara, so yeah I don't own it in anyway yada yada. Now moving on with our lives.

* * *

Rima's POV

I seem to have been getting this weird feeling lately. While he was sleeping I was getting all of these mixed emotions. I think one could be that i'm nervous. I mean why wouldn't I be. This is like the first person that I have come across in years, and its a cute guy. He is also on my bed sleeping. Oh no! What will i do when he wakes up? Just look at me I am totally freaking out and I might be a little scared. What if he is mad at me or something? Ugh i should seriously stop thinking questions that won't be answered. I guess i'll just go see if the tea is ready.

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

I can't seem to remember what happened. All I can remember is me falling and a wolf chasing me. Where am I? How did I get here? All i can see is darkness. No. Wait I can see something blonde hair, and its long and beautiful. I want to touch it. Then its dark again? Why? I feel so weak and tired. I feel something on my arm, something cool and soft and wet. Maybe i'll be fine if i just rest and stay asleep. I don't have the energy to open my eyes anyways. Wait there the blonde hair again. I just want to feel how soft it is. I think i'm finding the energy to...

* * *

Rima's POV

Looks like the tea is done. It looks pretty done. I wonder how i'm gonna make him drink it. Well before anything I need to get that scrape on his elbow cleaned. It looks pretty bad. I wonder how hard he must have fell to get it like that. Layla must have run him here. Geez I swear she is so careless sometimes. I grab some old bandages and the water from the river and walk over by him. He really is cute, but wait no what am I thinking I need to focus on getting his scrape cleaned. When I dab it a few times with a cold rag, I can see him shifting in his sleep. Then it happens! All of a sudden his hand comes up to my hair and he starts running his fingers through it. I almost screamed when he just rose up and kissed me on the cheek. I think he was still half asleep. I was so shocked I couldn't move or say anything, so I didn't make a sound or move a muscle in my body. I don't think i'm breathing right now either. It lasted three seconds, but it felt like three minutes. Now I could feel my face getting hot, but I wasn't sick or anything so why? Oh now I remember! In romance books usually when their faces get red and hot it means they are blushing. Wait, but I have never blushed before like this. Was his hand still in my hair? No, thank goodness. I knew I had to just get out of there before I had a mental break down and took a bucket to fill up some water by the river. I think i'm just gonna leave a cup of tea on the table so I can give it to him when and if I ever calm down.

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

Wow! I had this huge energy spasm, and I think in the process I touched the most beautiful blonde hair I have ever seen and kissed the softest cheeks in the world. It was like instinct was driving me to do it. After I just fell back to sleep for a little while. I'm sure I didn't sleep long before I could feel the energy to open my eyes. My arm felt better and had this small bandage on to stop my scrape from getting infected. At least that's what I thought since it didn't look like it would hold any blood that may cover a serious injury. I was pretty sure I had a really bad fever right now, because I had found this rag on my head that practically screamed I was sick, and I felt awful. I decided to sit up, and I saw a little cup on a table made out of wood that really needed some help. I grabbed it since it was within arms reach from my hand, and it seemed cool enough to drink. I sipped it and man was I wrong. I almost burned my lips off. It was as hot as hell! I almost dropped the cup when a very big and very gray wolf walked in the room and sat in front of me. I was scared lifeless. We sort of just stared at each other for awhile until it finally got up and went somewhere in the cottage. It came back with a bucket of water hanging from its nose. How did it do that and why? I slowly backed away and crawled backwards on the bed until i was touching a wall. The wolf dropped the bucket on the floor and stepped away and out the door. I looked inside the bucket and saw a little bit of water. I decided to taste it and it was cold,so I decided to dump a little of it into the tea to cool it off and drank it all in less that three gulps. Where am I anyway? I thought as I got up and started to survey the little area. The cottage wasn't big let alone spacey. I saw that one wall was crammed full with books. I'm sure that I wouldn't personally want a whole wall full of books in my house. The second wall to the left of it had a small fireplace area where I suppose the tea was made. At least I think it was tea. I drank it so fast, because I was so thirsty that I couldn't really taste it at all. Wait! There has to be someone living here, and they helped me too. I should probably go and thank them. That's when I noticed that it was raining outside and nobody was around. Holy shit! Don't tell me that they are out there somewhere. What were they thinking in such a storm!? I guess i'd better go out and look for them, but how. Well I guess I could use something like tracks. I step out the door and see little boot tracks. 'Well whoever helped me had really little feet', I said as I put on a raincoat that I had found in my bag that lay by the door on the floor.

* * *

Rima's POV

I ran down to the river and it took me around five minutes to get there. I decided that I needed to clear my head and bent down to wash my face. Then all of a sudden it started pouring so hard that I nearly fell over. I hurried over to where I had set down my Bucket and walked back over to the river to hurry and fill it up. I hadn't checked to see the weather as I usually always do, because I was busy sorting out my feelings since the boy arrived. After I had set the bucket down, I turned around and slipped on a rock. Oh no! I was gonna fall into the river and hit my head. That was my first thought when falling, but it was quickly washed away when I had closed my eyes tight and then felt a strong buff arm wrap around my waist and pull me up before I could fall. I nearly collapsed on the floor when I looked up to see that the boy was the one who had saved me. Then he picked me up and started walking towards the cottage.

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

I followed the tracks until it led me to a small girl filling a bucket with water in the rain. I ran up to her and she started to slip. Then I was driven on pure instinct. I got up to her so fast I couldn't even see how I got there. I curved my arm up around her smooth waist and pulled her up and away from the river. When she looked up at me she almost fell again, so I decided I had no choice. I picked her up bridal style and started walking back to where the little cottage was. She was small and didn't weigh a thing. She was very petite and cute, and as I carried her I couldn't help but have this little smile wipe across my face. This is going to get interesting.

**Ugh! I am so incredibly tired. It took me all day to write this, but hey at least its done. I just feel like I prone to only finishing my stories sometime after midnight. Anyways goodnight and hope you enjoy the story. I might step up the relationship next time and speed things ahead a little.**


End file.
